Already Yours
by Ringitup
Summary: Just a little one shot right before Breaking Dawn. ExB


**Quick little one shot the comes right before Breaking Dawn. It's not very good but I still wanted to post it just to see. **

"No!" I yelled.

"Bella! Please, you'll look so pretty!" Alice begged, shooting me her world famous puppy dog eyes.

"No!" I turned my head toward the painting in the corner of Alice and Jasper's bedroom. The painting showed a beyond happy Alice smiling up at Jasper in his tuxedo. It was a picture in memory of their wedding.

"Please, please, plea-" her begging was interrupted by an angel's voice coming from the hallway.

"Alice, do you have to torture her," I gasped as I heard Edward's from the hallway. Without thinking, as usual, I thoughtlessly ran quickly to the door and through myself into the shelter of his arms. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me tighter to his ice cold chest, his lips swept gently across my forehead.

"Bella, do you have to be so dramatic, it's only shoes." Alice asked frustrated now that my savior had arrived.

"Alice, if Bella doesn't want it, then it's not going to happen." His voice was calm, but his tone was defiantly firm.

"Fine! Flats it is then!" She sighed dramatically, then turned in the other direction to gather up all the wedding plans and putting then carefully back into their separate folders.

"Alice, if you knew what I was going to say, why did we just spend a half an hour fighting over it?" I asked against Edward's stone shoulder.

"Because…" I turned my head towards her voice but she just ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

I heard Edward chuckle before kissing a path down to my ear and whispering "She's just hoping you'll change you mind if she gives you a choice."

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from the other room.

His fingers gently pulled my face up to his, so his lips could meet mine. "I missed you," He breathed, before tracing my jaw line with soft, sweet kisses.

"Me too" I whispered back breathlessly. He chuckled before pulling me down the hall and up to his bedroom.

"So, how was your weekend?" He asked leading me to the bed and laying down next to me.

"Horrible!" I snuggled into his arms and kissed his shoulder.

"How so?" He asked resting his head on mine.

"You weren't here!" I replied, sighing.

"But I'm here now." He smiled and kissed my forehead again.

"Yes you are!" I said returning his smile and moved my head to kiss his lips. "What ever should we do?" I asked smiling into the kiss and running my hand up the buttons on his shirt.

"Bella!" he sighed, pulling beck so he could look me in the eyes.

"Edward!" I hissed back.

"You're the one that wanted to wait!" He smirked, and began running butterfly kisses down my neck. "But if you want to change your mind, I'm open to suggestions." The crooked smile that I loved so much making his face glow.

I smiled and leaned in towards him, not thinking of anything beside how his lips felt against mine.

"Bella!" Alice sang from down stairs. "You don't want to do this!"

"Yes I do!" I groaned into the pillow as Edward chuckled beside me.

"No you don't!" She repeated. I sighed heavily and looked into Edward's golden gaze.

"I suppose this can wait 5 more days!" I said to him.

"Are you sure? Because I was having some fun with this," he smiled again, sending my heart into a fit. He began his assault on my neck again, this time with more aggression.

"Edward! Don't do this to her! Besides Charlie is about to call and ask when she'll be home in about 4 minutes and 34 seconds!" Alice yelled from downstairs, causing both of us to groan.

"I swear she enjoys ruining the mood!" I complained, sitting up and straightening my shirt. "But I suppose I should be getting home anyway. We can pick this up later!"

"If you say so!" Edward smiled and pulled me back down on the bed for a quick kiss. "But one more thing before you go," he said, pulling me into the safety of his arms.

"And what would that be?" I asked kissing his chest lightly.

"I love you!" he said sweetly, kissing my lips softly. "And I don't care how long I have to wait, you will be mine."

"I'm already yours." I replied hugging myself closer to him. "And I love you too."


End file.
